LAST CLASS -KAISOO-
by YuseongHan88
Summary: "Do Kyungsoo, margamu sama dengan iparku" "mungkin Jongin menyukaimu, Soo-ya" EXO OFFICIAL YAOI COUPLE. KAISOO. ada Baekhyun nyempil bentar. AU!highschool, OOC


"pak guruuuuuu! Kenapa beginiiiiii?" rengek anak laki-laki yang duduk paling depan. "saya kan sudah rajiiiiinn!"

"berisik! Rajin apanya!? Kredit nilaimu pas-pasan semua!" jerit pengajar yang berdiri tepat di depan meja pemuda yang merengek-rengek tadi "Kim Jongin! Do Kyungsoo! Nasib kalian berdua tergantung ujian perbaikan ini! Jangan bolos pelajaran tambahan!" sengitnya.

"ini salah sistem pendidikan kitaaaa!"pemuda yang merengek barusan menggedor-gedor mejanya "aku tidak saaalaaaaahhh!"

"tidak ada protes! Aku juga terpaksa! Menyusahkan saja!" sang pengajar bersedekap menghadapi cecorosan salah satu siswanya yang paling bandel, mengabaikan seorang lagi murid yang harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan.

Siswa yang duduk paling depan menoleh kebelakang, kentara sekali pemuda itu sedang kesal. Alisnya menukik kebawah, bibirnya maju-maju kedepan. Yang dipandang hanya membulatkan mata.

"hey, Kyungsoo, memangnya di belakang bisa belajar?!" jerit pemuda yang duduk paling depan

"Do Kyungsoo, maju ke depan" sang pengajar mengiyakan.

Yang dipanggil 'Kyungsoo' itupun pindah ke depan, duduk disebelah pemuda yang sejak tadi masih bersungut-sungut soal ujian perbaikannya. "curang.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

 **LAST CLASS - KaiSoo**

Remake from LAST CLASS by Machiko Sakurai, re-written by Yuseong Han

Main Cast : Jongin Kim & Kyungsoo Do (EXO)

Pairing : KaiSoo / KaiD.O / KaDi / DiKa

.

 **WARNING !**

 **IT CONTAINS YAOI !**

 **BEWARE !**

.

.

.

 _-flashback : Dua Tahun yang Lalu-_

 _"_ _Do Kyungsoo" yang dipanggil menoleh, melihat si pemanggil yang mengacungkan telunjuk ke arahnya "kebetulan sekali, margamu sama dengan kakak iparku"_

 _"_ _mungkin saja kau juga masih saudaraku" seloroh Kim Jongin, pemuda yang memanggil Do Kyungsoo tadi sambil memberikan peace sign kearahnya. Kyungsoo melongo._

 _Percakapan mereka berakhir lantaran Jongin yang masih murid tahun ajaran baru kedapatan mewarnai rambutnya menjadi 'ash platinum', terang saja guru-guru mengejarnya._

 _Kyungsoo tak mengenal pemuda itu, tapi percakapan tadi sangat membekas. Dan karena mereka ternyata sekelas, Kyungsoo tahu siapa Jongin. Selalu jadi pusat perhatian, tidak hanya karena warna rambutnya._

 _Tahun pertama berlalu. Di tengah keramaian, Kim Jongin selalu jadi yang paling kelihatan._

 _"_ _Jongin itu, menarik perhatian ya..." Kyungsoo menoleh memperhatikan Jongin yang masih tertawa keras._

 _"_ _masa sih? Provokatif gitu anaknya" balas Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo yang duduk di mejanya._

 _Baekhyun memandangi Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang tak tertebak, Kyungsoo yang dipandangi begitu hanya balas memandangi Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo! Jadi begitu! Benarkah?!" jerit Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun teriak-teriak begitu._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo..." sebuah suara mengiterupsi mereka "berisik sekali sih" Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _justru kamu tuh yang berisik" tepis Baekhyun, masih duduk di atas meja. Lagi-lagi tawa Jongin and the geng meledak, entah apa yang ditertawakan. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa tanpa suara._

 _-flashback : end-_

"akhirnya kalian datang juga"

"pagi, Jo-seongsaenim" sapa Jongin. Jo-seongsaenim memberikan tugas berupa kumpulan soal ujian tahun-tahun sebelumnya "aku ada di ruang guru" lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"ah, aku lupa bawa buku teksku" Jongin menepuk dahinya "Kyungsoo-ya, aku lihat punyamu ya"

"dasar" Kyungsoo menepikan buku teksnya agar terlihat dari bangku Jongin. Yang meminjam buku menggeser mejanya hingga berdempetan dengan meja Kyungsoo.

Suasana hening. Kedua pemuda itu sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Lama. Hingga Kyungsoo sadar, pemuda bermata bulat itu tak mendengar kehidupan selain dirinya. Seharusnya si hitam jangkung itu masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya, tapi telinganya malah menangkap suara dengkuran dari meja sebelah.

"Konyol. Dia malah tidur" Kyungsoo menempelkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan Jongin. "tanganmu hangat, Jongin..."

"Kau pasti... tidak pernah memikirkanku..."

 _-flashback-_

 _"_ _sepertinya Jongin menyukaimu, Soo" celetuk Baekhyun yang disambut dengan Kyungsoo yang terbatuk-batuk. Kyungsoo tersedak._

 _"_ _dia memanggilmu 'Kyungsoo-ya', sering mengirim pesan, katanya namamu mirip dengan iparnya" Baekhyun masih terus berspekulasi tentang perlakuan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo masih terbatuk-batuk._

 _"_ _Katanya Jongin suka perempuan berambut pendek" bisik Baekhyun_

 _"_ _tapi masalahnya aku laki-laki, Baek, dan rambutku sudah pendek" elak Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _ganti saja model rambutmu, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu"_

 _Kyungsoo kembali memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun sepulang sekolah. Pemuda mungil itu memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di setiap tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk bercermin._

 _Besok paginya, seisi kelas dibuat kaget dengan potongan rambut Kyungsoo yang baru._

 _"_ _Kyungsoo-ya!"Jongin otomatis berjengit kaget lantaran Kyungsoo yang kalem itu memotong habis rambut bagian bawah kepalanya, menyisakan setengah kepalanya tetap ditumbuhi rambut._

 _"_ _kau.. drastis sekali" Jongin menyentuh kulit kepala Kyungsoo yang sekarang tidak ditutupi rambut lagi "tapi kau tetap saja terlihat manis, hahahaha" Jongin berlalu sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo._

 _Hati Kyungsoo dirambati perasaan hangat. Tapi rasa senang itu tidah bertahan lama. Dua minggu kemudian, Jongin menerima pernyataan cinta salah satu adik kelas mereka. Dan gadis itu berambut panjang._

 _Kyungsoo terluka, pasti. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah tahu. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menanggapi Jongin lagi._

 _Jongin bersikap seperti biasa padanya. Sebulan kemudian, Jongin dan gadis itu putus._

 _-flashback end-_

"yah, buku teksku ketinggalan" Kyungsoo masih membongkar isi tasnya. Pantas saja daritadi rasanya seperti ada yang tertinggal. Teringat ibunya yang teriak-teriak mengingatkan Kyungsoo agar memeriksa bawaannya.

Jongin menyodorkan buku teksnya ke meja Kyungsoo "balasan untuk yang kemarin"

"kelas tambahanya, besok terakhir ya?" Jongin berhenti menulis "besok ujian kan?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin, memdengarkan "tidak terasa ya..."

"Jongin, lulus nanti kau mau jadi apa?"

"ah, bagaimana ya? Aku berbakat sih" Jongin menyibak surai keabu-abuannya "mungkin aktor, model, penyanyi, musisi..." Kyungsoo tertawa. Ternyata Jongin punya segudang 'bakat' yang tak pernah terekspos.

"...ballerino?" Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa. Ballerino? Apa itu semacam ballerina versi pria?

"katanya, SMA itu masa persiapan sebelum terjun ke masyarakat.." Jongin tertunduk "Bagiku, SMA berarti menikmati kekonyolan masa remaja untuk terakhir kalinya"

Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti, kenapa Jongin selalu saja bertingkah konyol "semua orang tahu, kedua orang tuaku seniman. Katanya aku dimanja" baru kali ini Kyungsoo melihat wajah Jongin yang sebenarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau masih ingat soal iparku kan? Dia dulu ikut kelas tambahan juga. Hahaha! Keluarga bodoh" Jongin menertawakan kata-katanya sendiri. Kyungsoo masih tidak berekspresi. Kyungsoo ingat kata-kata Baekhyun tempo hari.

Mungkinkah?

Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo?

Apa benar?

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo memandangi jendela kamarnya. Bukan, bukan jendelanya yang jadi fokus utama Kyungsoo. Tapi pemuda jangkung berkulit lebih gelap dari orang Korea apa umumnya dengan rambut _ash platinum_ yang masih bertengger di kepalanya. Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak tahu darimana Pemuda itu tahu alamat rumahnya? Janji berangkat bersama juga tidak.

Kyungsoo keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, dan pemuda bersurai keabu-abuan itu menyambutnya dengan gumpalan-gumpalan boneka salju ditangannya "pagi, Kyungsoo-ya"

Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, tak satupun dari mereka berani membuka percakapan.

.

"ya... jadi tinggal kalian" pengawas ujian sudah undur lebih awal dan digantikan oleh guru setempat yang bertugas. Yang belum menyelesaikan soal ujian tinggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo saja. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil setiap kali mengingat hari-hari sekolahnya. Kekonyolan yang biasanya dipelopori oleh Jongin. Seringkali pemuda berbahu sempit tersebut mencuri pandang pemuda yang belasan sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo kosong, tapi pikirannya penuh dengan kenangan semasa sekolahnya. Ingatannya akan Jongin, teman-teman, perasaannya.

Semuanya akan hilang setelah pengumuman kelulusan.

"kalian diam disini ya, jangan kemana-mana! Jangan mencontek!" pengawas itu lari terbirit-birit, mungkin panggilan alam.

"asik! Bisa nyontek!" Jongin cengengesan "Kyungsoo-ya, nomor terakhir jawabannya apa?"

Bukan jawaban soal matematika yang didapat Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menangis "Kyungsoo-ya? Ke-kenapa menangis?"

"pengumuman kelulusannya masih minggu depan kan? Itu juga kalau aku lulus, hahahaha.." Kyungsoo tertawa, padahal raut wajahnya tidak seperti sedang melucu.

"kau, kau mau menyerah?!" Jongin kalut, ujian akan berakhir kurang dari 30 menit lagi dan ternyata Kyungsoo belum mengerjakan satu soal pun.

"ini! Salin punyaku!"

"tidak! Menyalin punyamu juga tidak akan membuatku lulus!" Kyungsoo berontak "aku tidak mau lulus! Aku mau disini saja! Aku masih mau disini!"

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin yang lebih besar darinya hingga jatuh dan mendorong beberapa tempan duduk disekitarnya. Jongin bangkit tanpa rasa sakit diwajahnya. "kau ini kenapa sih?! Sering uring-uringan sendiri! Apa yang membuatmu tidak puas!? Katakan!"

"baik! Akan kukatakan!" sekarang ganti Kyungsoo yang berteriak "aku memotong rambutku karena katanya kau suka wanita berambut pendek" Jongin masih mendengarkan "tapi kau malah pacaran dengan anak berambut panjang itu! Aku bisa bilang apa!?"

"kenapa memanggilku 'Kyungsoo-ya'? kenapa kau mendekatiku? Kenapa.." Kyungsoo mulai terisak "kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"eh.." Jongin membeo "tapi.. katanya kau ganti model rambut demi orang yang kau sukai.."

"dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang itu kau!?"

"mana aku tahu.." suara Jongin melemah "mana aku tahu..."

Kyungsoo sadar, selama ini dialah yang salah. Tidak seharusnya mereka saling cinta, tapi Kyungsoo seringkali terbuai dengan cara Jongin memperlakukannya. Ia tahu ini salah, dia salah.

"aku yang bodoh..." Kyungsoo menangis "aku yang salah..."

"sejak dulu.. hingga hari ini... aku, aku menyukaimu, Jongin..."

Kyungsoo merasa seseorang mendekat, menggenggam tangannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Bodoh..." ucap Jongin "harusnya aku yang bilang begitu..."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya? Apa sebenarnya selama ini Jongin memang betul menyukainya? Apa sebenarnya hari ini Jongin akan menyatakan perasaannya?

Berbagai macam spekulasi muncul di kepala, tanpa sadar Jongin telah mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Lama. Tidak ada desahan, kecipak saliva, apalagi gerakan-gerakan tanda memuncaknya gairah.

Semuanya begitu tenang, lembut, hangat, tanpa suara.

Bibir itu berpisah setelah bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Mereka tersenyum, tapi tak lama.

"ASTAGA KYUNGSOO KAU BELUM MENGERJAKAN SATU SOALPUN! CEPAT SALIN PUNYAKU! MANA KERTASMU!?"

 **TAMAT**


End file.
